Christmas Lights
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Luigi and Daisy spend a Christmas apart, but can their separation bring them closer? Song Fic


In celebration of December I bring you another song fic and wish you all seasons greetings

Song Used, Christmas Lights by Coldplay

* * *

**Christmas Lights**

"I know Mario but I want to spend this Christmas alone… Shut up and leave me alone bro" Luigi screamed into the phone clicking it off and throwing it at his bed, a few tears rolled down his cheek as his emotions ran over him.

_Christmas night, another fight  
Tears we cried a flood_

He couldn't help but feel his emotions eat at him, doubt, loneliness, and fear chewed at his thoughts. The chilling poison nibbling at soul as he walked out onto the balcony of his room and stared out at the open sea, knowing full well that somewhere out there, someone else, someone special was also spending her Christmas alone.

_Got all kinds of poison in  
Of poison in my blood_

Daisy sighed into the cold night air as she walked down the empty streets of Chai, her mind cast to the one person that she wanted to spend the night with but couldn't and her thoughts cast to the promise she made. She couldn't face him knowing how supportive he was of her leaving both her homes to find herself; she wouldn't face him knowing that she accomplished nothing. She looked into the darkened windows of the empty stores lost in her thoughts_  
_

_I took my feet to Oxford street  
Trying to right a wrong  
Just walk away those windows say_

Luigi looked towards the rising moon his heart aching for the one person he couldn't reach, his eyes glazed with tears as he watched the waves kiss the stars

_But I can't believe she's gone_

He looked down from the sight his mind so clearly lost in yearning, he whispered to the sea, to the one person he couldn't see…_  
_

_When you're still waiting for the snowfall  
Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Daisy made her way back to her hideaway, the light from the fireplace and dozens of candles greeted her as she slipped inside letting herself fall into a chair. The gentle flick from all of them reminded her of the home across the sea that she really longed to be, she sat back and looked into one of the hanging lights imagining herself in the one place she wanted to be.

_A cup of candles, oh they flicker  
Oh, they flicker and they float  
And I'm up here holding onto all those chandeliers of hope_

Daisy pulled out a bottle of whiskey holding out in a toast to the person she longed for and took a long stiff drink, basking in the memories that flooded back from before her yearlong isolation

_Like some drunken Elvis singing_

After several long hard drinks, Daisy caught eye of the lover she really wanted to be with his electric blue eyes calling her back asking for something special. She knew he wasn't there but it didn't stop her from singing her pent up feeling to him

_I go singing out of tune  
Saying how I always loved you darling  
And I always will  
_

But after her feelings were spent she was left with her lonely thoughts as well, Daisy stared into the fireplace and whispered her eyes filled with tears, hoping that somehow her voice would reach her real special one across the sea_  
_

_But when you're still waiting for the snowfall  
Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Together though hundreds of miles apart, together they managed to sing._  
_

_Still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Luigi made his way outside his mansion and towards the cliff that overlooked the city, he looked out across the broken sky and saw the lights from the countless homes beneath him, the street illuminated with light and life. He sat back and admired the sight_  
_

_Those Christmas Lights  
Light up the street_

He made his way down to the city streets and then to the docks and piers, quietly visiting the place where they said goodbye. He silently prayed for her as he cast his eyes out to the horizon hoping that where ever she was, that at least she was happy._  
_

_Down where the sea and city meet  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Ohh Christmas Lights keep shining on_

Daisy looked out the window her eyes cast towards the glowing town, the town that so much so reminded her of her real home

_Those Christmas Lights  
Light up the street_

Luigi stared out at the waves one last time before setting off for home, with blissful hope that soon the waves that carried her away would soon carry her back to him. She was the only thing he was missing but he knew that one day she would be back

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Ohh Christmas Lights keep shining on_

Daisy stared up at the lights that now flooded the streets as people crowded the streets for the fireworks that were displayed every year, she looked up towards the sky and then at the families that surrounded her

_Ohh Christmas Lights  
Light up the streets_

The feeling washed over her like a soothing bliss, the sorrow of how long it took to find out something that she already had would come later

_Light up the fireworks in me_

She knew her special ones troubles would soon be gone, she felt like a fool for not recognizing it earlier and even embarking on this stupid trip but she had found what she was searching for.

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

She set off though the crowds and into the Christmas Light

_Those Christmas Lights keep shining on_

She was coming home

She was coming home to family


End file.
